Forever Changed
by Libbet
Summary: Han and Leia embark on their lifechanging mission to Ord Mantell, battling Imperials, bounty hunters, and their feelings for each other. Rated PG13 for later chapters. CHAPTER 6 NOW UP!
1. Set in Motion

A/N: Ever since I first saw ESB one of my favourite scenes has always been Han and Leia's argument in the south passage. As well as that brilliant line "Well, the bounty hunter we met on Ord Mantell changed my mind". I've all ways wanted to know exactly WHAT happened on Ord Mantell. So I wrote this! And as you all know, George Lucas owns Star Wars, not me. I'm not making any money, just having fun!

Forever Changed

Chapter 1-Put in Motion

"No. Absolutely NOT! There _must_ be another alternative."

The words echoed around the small Alliance High Command meeting room. They were not unexpected, but certainly unwelcome. "Leia," Mon Mothma reasoned, "it is the only way. Not only has Nynaeve Grayza offered us vital information, but we _need_ to an ear in these conferences and you're the best possible choice. However, you will need assistance, and more then one person is dangerous to the secrecy. Captain Solo is very capable and otherwise unassigned. I think it's time to put personal differences aside, don't you?"

Affronted by the older woman's lack of trust in her abilities, Leia looked around the table at the rest of High Command. "Do you all feel this way?" She asked coldly.

Most of the offices nodded, several looking nervously at the table. General Dodonna, however, stood. "I am afraid I see her Highnesses point. This _Captain_ Solo is a mercenary, and not to be trusted with the life of an Alliance figurehead, to say nothing of her royal status. While I will not condone sending the Princess alone, I do not approve of Solo. I must say that it troubles me that we turn to the Corellian for her Highnesses safety.

The annoyance Leia had felt earlier tripled. She rose from her seat, barely able to contain her anger both for her sake and for Han's. All these old generals felt that because she was young and female that they could refer to her in third person! "General, I am insulted to be referred to as no more then a figurehead. I have the greatest confidence in my ability to carry off this mission and while I would rather not have to deal with several days of Han Solo, I trust him. Mon Mothma is right, Han would be the most competent in this situation." Trying to ignore General Rieekan's amused smile the princess sat down. As she did, Leia inwardly cursed herself for displaying any kind of emotion for the smuggler. In the time Leia had known him she had one thing. Her feelings, whatever they were, were far from indifferent to Han Solo. Now she would be stuck with Solo for the entire mission, and knowing their intelligence people, their cover would be as husband and wife.

"Good," Mon Mothma announced. "Leia, I leave you in charge of getting Solo on board. You will meet with Intelligence as soon as possible. Now, on to our next topic, we seem to be have problems with moving our training facilities from the old base and in the recent report we received from commander Skywalker…"

Several hours later, Leia was not feeling any happier. "Are you insane, Solo!" she exclaimed. "High Command has made its offer. You we can't afford any more than that. Will you accept?"

Han gazed down at the princess, trying to hide his sudden and inexplicable attraction to her. She wore combat fatigues no different from any he'd ever seen her wear, despite the heat. With the base's cooling system not yet operational and the brutal summer of Lykadea upon them, dress protocol had been somewhat relaxed. Apparently not for the Princess.

"Well Your Worship," Han drawled, "I guess that depends on the mission?"

Leia looked around, checking if they would be overhear. "The Interstellar Academies of Medicine are having a huge conference on Ord Mantell," She responded. "Two standard weeks ago Nynaeve Grayza, a former Alderaani, and a medic with organization, has offered to make an alliance, provide us with vital medical information, equipment and personnel. Mon Mothma also wants us to covertly investigate the organization, hack into the records, and see what we can dig up." Leia looked up at the tall smuggler, contemplating his possible responses. Even more softly she said, "Please, Han. I can't do it alone, but more then one other person greatly increases the risk. You're the only one who can do the job."

Surprised and delighted by her compliment Han, nodded. Maybe there was hope for the so-called Ice Princess. She smiled, her eyes alight with happiness. "Thank you Han. This means a lot to me. I knew Nynaeve. She was I engaged to my combat instructor Giles and then was studying on Coruscant when I was elected. She's a good person."

The attraction Han had felt before was nothing compared to the feeling of swimming in the intense depths of Leia's eyes. Han suddenly noticed they were standing too close together. If he moved a few centimeters closer, if he bent his head just a bit, he would be able to kiss her. Han pulled away from her and was about to ask what he had to do, when he noticed a serious looking young man approaching them.

"Hey, Luke!" Han said loudly, attempting to dispel the awkward moment.

"Han, Leia, I've been looking for you all over. In the crew lounge they're saying you two are going on a high security mission together. What going on?" Luke asked innocently.

"It's…well, it's high security. We're leaving for Ord Mantell in two days. We can't talk about it all that openly, but it's very important. We can tell you more later," Leia calmly informed Luke. Han was impressed. Only the slight redness in her cheeks hinted at the occurrence of anything more then idle conversation.

Luke seemed to notice that something was not normal, but simply smiled trustingly at his friends and nodded. "That's all right," he said.

"Good," Leia briskly replied, suddenly all business. "Han, we need to go see the intelligence officers about our covers. Let's go." She nodded to Luke and took off toward the other side of the base, Han following.

Sensing discomfort in the Corellian's step, Leia turned to the smuggler. "What?"

"You could have been a little nicer, you no? What's with all that _need to know_ bantha crap? Don't you trust Luke?" Han's look was less accusatory then it was defensive. Leia could tell that he'd been just as thrown be that moment of magnetism as she.

"That's saying quite a lot coming from someone like you, Solo," Leia coldly retorted. "Putting up with you for the entire mission is bad enough and I won't have you lecturing me on benevolence, despite your obvious _expertise_ in the area."

This was getting way to personal, but neither princess nor pirate cared. Han smiled sarcastically. "Well, I guess I'll have to wait till you get down from your ice tower before the lectures do any good any way."

"Sorry to disappoint, but this _ice princess_ has a meeting with the intelligence officers to go to and, oh, right! So do you!" Leia smiled frigidly at Han's surprise face. He usually did not show his emotions so easily. "Oh, yes. I know what's said about me around the base. I'm surprised you didn't figure out I knew, I've been called a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them."

Behind the fortitude of Leia's face, Han could see pain and anger. Shamefaced, he looked away from the princess. "We should get going," was all he said.

To be continued…


	2. LiftOff

A/N: Just so you all know, I don't own Star Wars and I'm not making any money off this, so don't sue me! And now on to Chapter 2, and remember, reviews are welcome.

Chapter 2- Lift-off

Things were not getting any better. Early on the morning of departure, Leia sat staring morosely at her reflection. The Intelligence officers had really out-done themselves this time. Not only were she and Han stuck as husband and wife for "security reasons", they decided the best planet of origin for the couple was Naboo.

"But Princess," they had reasoned, "you even look like a Naboo."

Leia Organa had a strong suspicion they just wanted to get her out of white and into those notoriously colourful Naboo dresses. "What about Han?" she had asked at the briefing. "He wont be able to pass as a Naboo man."

"True," Commander Kalis had admitted. "Captain Solo is very obviously Corellian. Rather than attempt to have him hide this, we feel that it is acceptable for him to be a Corellian who left Corellia for medical school, then decided to get married and settle down there." Why Kalis thought it was conceivable that Han would decide to settle down with anybody Leia had no idea.

There was more, none of it particularly pleasing to Leia. So here she sat, in a long dark blue dress covered in silver embroidery, sober by Naboo standards but perfect for fashion conscious Ord Mantell. Her hair was dyed dark red and blue contacts changed her eye colour. The mass of unfamiliar hair streamed down Leia's shoulders, waiting to be plaited and piled atop her head.

Hearing a soft knock, she got up and palmed the door control. Mon Mothma entered. Trying to suppress her surprise, Leia greeted the Alliance leader.

Mon Mothma smiled, but the mirth did not reach her eyes. "Leia," she said, "I hate to have do say this kind of thing to someone like you but… Well, if I had known before hand that your cover would include matrimony to Captain Solo, I might have said something. As it is, there is nothing I can do."

Leia was confused. What in the galaxy was the woman talking about? "I'm afraid I don't understand," she said.

Mon Mothma looked sternly at Leia, as if she suspected the princess was being smart with her. "To protect your cover you and Captain Solo will have to play your parts to the fullest, which may lead to-" she paused, "…awkward situations. While I have no doubt in your ability to remain professional, some of our colleagues feel that you should be reminded that under no circumstances is Captain Solo an apt suitor for your Highness."

Leia shook with anger. That the council dare insinuate that she would want…_that_…. with Han Solo! And yet, at the same time, what right had they to choose who was and was not an "apt suitor" for her. Unable to decide on which side to rant about, Leia simply nodded understandingly. "I will remember you words, Mon Mothma," was all she said.

"Good luck then," the leader said, and showed herself out the door.

Leia arrived on the ship Intelligence had procured for the mission, _River Solleu,_ not long after in a singularly foul mood, hair done and bags in hand. Looking around she noticed that the hangar was almost empty. _Security reasons_ she supposed.

Han stood, with Chewbacca by his side, near the boarding ramp. Leia could not help but gape, both at the silver beauty of the Naboo ship and at the sight of Han in a dark green Naboo style tunic, plain black pants, and meticulously shined boots. His normally hazel eyes were brown now, and his hair a lighter brown then usual. For some reason, Leia found she missed his usual scruffy appearance.

"Well, your Worship," Solo grinned, "your fifteen minutes early. I was getting worried."

"You needn't have been Captain, I always arrive exactly when I mean to," Leia retorted. She turned to the Wookie. "I am sorry to be taking your partner away from you for a while, but it's necessary."

Chewie growled affectionately at the two humans. Han laughed, but as the Wookie finished speaking, Solo reddened slightly, shooting a murderous look at his partner.

Confused, Leia looked from one male to the other. "What did he say?" She asked.

Han hesitated. "Uh… He says to keep each other safe… and to try not to kill one another."

Leia Organa prided herself on her good instincts, and for some reason she had a feeling Han was not telling the whole truth. She was about to call him on it when Luke, Threepio, and Artoo arrived.

Skywalker said nothing at first, just stared at the beautiful ship. "How the Force did you get it?" he asked.

Smiling at her friend's amazement, Leia answered. "We bought her off some impoverished Naboo merchants. We've renamed her the _River Solleu_."

"Wow," Luke breathed. "I'm jealous, Ord Mantell and this ship. You'll have to take as many holos as you can!" For the first time since he'd heard about the mission a touch of envy was evident in his voice. Han, remembering his friend's feelings for the princess, not to mention his own growing attraction to her, cleared his throat.

"Yeah, we will. As long as her Highnessness doesn't deem it a security threat, of course!" With a grin, Han slapped Luke on the back and said, "Don't have too much fun without me, okay?"

Luke returned the smile and answered, "It's you I'm more worried about! Have a good time Han." He turned to Leia. "You too. And keep safe, we don't want to lose you."

While Leia assured Luke that she would do fine, Han contemplated Skywalker's remark. Han knew for a fact that his friend had wanted to say 'I don't want to lose you' but apparently hadn't been about to work up the courage. Attempting to hide this knowledge, Han spoke again. "What about me? You mean it's okay if _I_ die??" Han accused. "I'm insulted."

Leia rolled her eyes. Threepio took this opportunity to speak up. "Artoo and I," he said, "wish Captain Solo and your Royal Highness good luck on your mission. We do hope you return safely."

"Thank you," the princess replied.

Then, at the sound of footsteps turned to the hangar door, she turned. The bulk of High Command approached. Han struggled not to laugh at the sight of the higher-ups stroll through the grime of the hangar bay. Then again, he knew that each and every one of the officials had combat experience, laughing at them would probably not help him in any way. As Mon Mothma neared, Han noticed that the princess suddenly stiffened and looked icily towards the Rebel leader. He wondered at that. Han had thought that the two women would have a strong relationship. Well, he amended; maybe it is strong, just not very loving.

Chewie took that moment to bow solemnly to Leia and then grab Han in a rib- crushing, Wookie hug. Ruffling his partner's head, Chewbacca wuffled to Han and Leia. "Thanks buddy," Solo answered. "You take care of yourself too, eh?"

Leia nodded in agreement. "Bye Chewie," Leia added. "You too, Luke." She smiled at them both. "I'm sure this mission will go very well. We'll see you an a week."

At that point High Command had reached the _River Solleu_.

By the time all the farewells and mission advice were exchanged, the ship boarded, ramp closed and the engine started, Han Solo had decided that there was a definite rift in High Command. Much of the council, mostly the old generals but including General Madine and Mon Mothma, were treating Leia like the delicate princess she defiantly was not and were frowning down on Han himself. The few younger members, obviously lead by Carlist Rieekan, had been kind and encouraging to them both. Even more interesting was Leia's reaction to her colleagues. To the first group she maintained that stony formality that told Han she was truly angry. Yet when the second group approached she looked no happier. Solo guessed her annoyance was mainly directed at Rieekan. But why? Han had always thought she was close to the grim Alderaani general, when had that changed?

Leia strapped herself in for lift-off as Han worked the ships beautifully designed controls. The ship rose from the steamy planet, through the atmosphere and into space. She watched the smuggler-turned-rebel-operative pull back the hyperdrive lever and turned to the viewport. The stars blurred into starlines, and the into the mottled black and blue of hyperspace. They were on their way.

A/N: Well there we go. Another set-up chapter. But don't worry, I promise you'll get to the meat in Chapter 3. I'm starting exams though, so it may take me awhile to finish writing and get it up. Send me your thoughts, please. I love reviews!


	3. Discoveries

A/N: Hello again! I am happy to report that my exams are finished, and I think I did quite well (knock on wood). Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed; it's been very reassuring to hear that I'm not way off the mark with these wonderful characters. Who, by the way, do not belong to me but to Mr. George Lucas and Lucasfilm blah, blah, blah….oh, and the name Nynaeve comes from Robert Jordan's _Wheel of Time_ books, so that belongs to him. It's pronounced "NIGH-neev". And Meiynè is pronounced "may-EE-nay". Now that we have all that over with, here's next chapter!

Chapter 3- Discoveries

The voyage to Ord Mantell was very quiet by Han and Leia's standards. Han spent most of it reflecting on, and trying to puzzle out, the meeting with High Command, while Leia contemplated the mission ahead.

The princess had no doubt at all that she and Han could carry out the mission. What worried Leia most was the meeting with her old friend. Leia was thankful beyond words that Nynaeve had survived Alderaan's destruction, but she was worried that her friend would be much changed. As best as Leia knew, the medic's beloved was dead. Unless he had been visiting his fiancée on Coruscant when the disaster had occurred there was no way Giles could have escaped the Death Star's blast.

Leia's friends had been as different as fire and ice, not surprising considering she was a medic and he had been a combat instructor, but they were perfectly suited to each other. The two had met when Nynaeve, in her first year of medical school at the University of Aldera –before she went to the galactic center to study alien neurology -had treated Giles for a back injury. Leia was twelve at the time and they had been together ever since. Now, years later, the princess was anxious about the impact Giles death had had on her Nynaeve's never robust health. And now Leia was going to hack into to the records of the organization that friend had given so much to.

An uncomfortable silence held the two passengers of the _River Solleu_. Never had Han and Leia spent an extended amount of time alone together and the feeling was strange. And made all the more strange due to the fact that weren't fighting, and enjoying not fighting.

Breaking the tension, Han uncertainly began, "—You, uh, look very different from usual," a look he hoped was reassuring on his face.

"Yes," Leia responded, "Intelligence Operations has out done itself," she paused. "You look nothing like yourself."

Unthinking, Han replied. "I feel nothing like myself.

It was a strange comment, but one that held true for both of them. Here they were, venturing into unknown territory. Together.

"Have you ever been to Ord Mantell before?" The princess asked.

"Only once. I found it was to …I don't know…_classy_ for a pair of smugglers like Chewie and me. Certainly to expensive. You?" Han replied, showing his usual lack of detail when it came to his own past, but displaying an uncommon interest in Leia's experiences.

"Only once, as well. I came with my father for some trade mission, but I was too young to really enjoy it. I spent most of the trip sitting in on meetings with my father or playing space battle simulation games in my room." Leia smiled sadly. "I didn't think I'd ever actually be fighting in a _real_ space at the time"

"But you do pretty well in spite of that," Han quietly commented.

Leia looked up in surprise. Had Han Solo just _complimented_ her abilities? And not mockingly for a change? She looked up shyly.

"Thank you," the princess responded, truly grateful for his kind words. She was about to teasingly ask if he felt qualified to judge when the hyperdrive warning beeped.

Han looked at her and grinned. "We're here."

Ord Mantell was, according to Leia's travel brochure, a world of varied terrain. Located in the center of the Bright Jewel Systems Cluster, its main continent of Worlport boasted a sprawl of cities along its southern shore. It was one of the smaller, outlying cities that the _River Solleu_ made its way through Ord Mantell's famous pink clouds to. Caer Tintagel was best known as the home of the Pink Sky Hotel and Casino and for being the least vice-ridden of the Worlport cities. But, the princess realized as they made their decent into the spaceport, on Ord Mantell that didn't count for much. Although Caer Tintagel lived up to its reputation on being "clean and classy", one could not help but notice the numerous establishments claiming to be able to provide customers with _entertainers_ of any species or gender.

Han was speaking through the comms to spaceport control. "Are you kidding me?" he yelled at the speaker, "I could land for half that in any other city on this planet!"

The being on the other end of the line answered. "Well, sir. You chose to come to Caer Tintagel. So unless you wish to descend in to the gutter of Worlport's seedier districts you will pay the set fee."

Leia could tell that Han was going to keep arguing. "Han," she said softly, "let it be. The Alliance is covering all our expenses. And while we like to save money, I have a feeling that's not a viable option on Ord Mantell"

Solo noticed that the princess had laid a slim hand on his shoulder. Noticed, not for the first time, that he liked her touch. He turned to look at her and suddenly realized that the Naboo dress Leia wore had a bodice far more fitted than those of her normal Alderaani dresses. He imagined himself reaching for her, undoing the top button of her high-necked gown. It would be so easy.

The comms crackled behind him. "Captain Baerlon? If you are to continue on your present course you must agree to the standard price."

Startled in to action Han spoke into the communicator. "This is Captain Ric Baerlon of the _River Solleu_. We agree to the exorbitant fee. Now where do we land?"

Once more on solid ground, Solo turned to the princess. "Now what?" was all he said.

Going into command mode Leia began to explain. "Nynaeve's mother was a royal hand maiden on Naboo around the time the Emperor became Supreme Chancellor of the Old Republic. When the Naboo's queen fled to Coruscant during the Trade Federation's blockade of the planet she, her name was Eirtaè I believe, met an Alderaani senatorial aide named Taurvo Grayza and fell in love with him. When the queen's first term was up, and with the growing political tensions, Eirtaè moved to Alderaan, married her love and had Nynaeve." Leia paused and saw that Han was unsure what importance the story had. "Basically," she said, "I am Meiynè, the daughter of Eirtaè's younger sister who chose to stay on Naboo. Nynaeve and I have not spoken in some time, in fact until I received her communiqué saying she would be at this conference I did not know she had survived Alderaan. She found out that you and I are attending through a friend of mine, whom she met while on vacation. Got it?"

Unperturbed by the complexity of their cover, Han nodded. "What about the weapons?" he asked. "I have a feeling the Pink Sky Hotel and Casino won't be all that welcoming of them."

"Give them to me."

Han looked at Leia, confused. "I don't get it. How'll that help?"

"Listen," she explained, "we fold them within the gowns in my case and that will hide them from all widely used scanners. Not to mention a bunch of non-widely used ones as well.'

Solo was impressed with the Rebels ingenuity, although by now he supposed he should be used to it. Han removed his blaster and boot vibro-blade and then turned to is pack. Several blasters later, they were ready to go.

As the boarding ramp opened and Han and Leia began to descend, they were surprised to see a human man and woman waiting for them at the bottom. Han froze, suddenly conscious of his missing blaster, and cursed Ord Mantell's strict weapon laws. Leia, however, reacted differently. After standing still, shocked, for a moment she ran to the woman as fast as the heavy skirts would allow her. The woman ran, tears in her eyes, to greet the princess and Han suddenly realized it was Nynaeve Grayza.

"Oh!" she cried, enfolding the younger woman in her violet-sleeved arms. "Oh goddess, it's good to see you _Meiynè_…I have missed you so much." Nynaeve pulled back from her Wookie-force hug to look at her "cousin".

Leia, too, was crying now. "When…when Alderaan was destroyed I thought you were dead. What happened?"

Nynaeve smiled sadly. "There was a change of plans. The date of my final examination was moved and I needed to return several days earlier then expected."

"And Giles?" Leia whispered, unable to meet Nynaeve's eye.

"He stayed behind."

In the silence that followed Han examined their welcome committee. Nynaeve looked to be about six or seven years older then Leia. She quite tall, maybe about Luke's height, had long light brown hair, twisted into a simple bun on the back of her head, and wore a violet robe vaguely Alderaanian in its style and simplicity.

Her companion was completely different. He was a stout man, probably in his late thirties. His dark hair was cut quite short and he wore a Hineryan doctor's robe. The man stood awkwardly, waiting for an introduction.

It was Nynaeve who spoke first. "But enough of said things. I heard you were married. Is this the lucky man?" she asked nodding smiling mischievously in Han's direction.

Leia restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Nynaeve knew full well that her marriage to Han was only cover. She had an awful feeling that Winter's communication had included much more than was necessary. Forcing herself to smile, Leia turned to the pirate. "Yes," she answered. "This is my husband, Dr. Ric Baerlon, formerly of Corellia, now of Naboo. He specializes in Alien Physiology. Wookies in particular."

Nynaeve grinned. "It's a pleasure. Anyone who can tame my little fireball of a cousin has my respect."

"Oh," Solo drawled, "I wouldn't say I've tamed her. Liberated, maybe. But defiantly not tamed" Han glanced at Leia with a look, the princess noted, of surprising affection. "I think I like her best as a fireball."

Her old friend's smirk was hard for Leia to handle. "Well, I'd like to introduce to you Dr. Nygel Auuel of Hinerya, President of the Interstellar Academies of Medicine. Nygel, this is my cousin Dr. Meiynè Or…" Nynaeve paused. "I mean Meiynè _Baerlon_ and her husband. "

Auuel stepped forward to shake their hands. "Madam," he quietly said to Leia, "Your cousin has said told me so much about you. It is wonderful to finally meet you, and you husband of course, at last."

Leia's eyes widened. With access to the president of a huge medical organization the Alliance could be able to reduce casualties by hundreds. They would not always be scrambling for equipment and medicine and personnel. Visions of multiple Bacta tanks danced through Leia's head. She smiled widely. "It is an honour," she said simply.

Han, however, was not smiling. He did not know why, but he wasn't sure he quite liked Auuel. Perhaps it was the fact that he was a rich and powerful doctor, seemingly unconcerned with the Empire. Or maybe it was just the way he was looking at the princess that turned Han off.

Taking Leia's hand, the doctor them to the hover car, letting Han carry all the bags. "Come," he called. "We'll take you to the hotel."

To be Continued…

A/N: Well, there you have it. Sorry again about the delay, I hadn't planned for the chapter to be this long. There's nothing more to say except please send reviews and Chapter 4 is already in the works. Thanks!


	4. Reconnaissance

A/N: Sorry about the wait! I've been insanely busy and, well, my teachers think that homework is more important than fanfiction (how wrong they are) so here we are two weeks later…Thanks to all who reviewed with your feedback. I love getting it so keep 'em coming! As usual, I don't own Star Wars and don't make any money from this. If I did I would never write any angst fics….

Chapter 4- Reconnaissance

As the hover car approached the Pink Sky Hotel and Casino it became clear that the Alliance would be getting their money's worth. It was not so much a large hotel, nowhere near the size of some inns on Coruscant, but more then made up for that in opulence and luxury.

The hover car halted and the four passengers got out, Auuel tossing the starter to a parking droid. Taking Leia's hand, almost possessively, Han followed Nynaeve and her companion through the weapons scanner, with out being detected, and into the hotel lobby. Inside his jaw dropped. The entire room was made up of pale pink marble and gleaming sliver. Human, not droid, staff bustled around. Small planets could be bought and sold for the price of the furnishings Han realized. And for some reason that angered him. He thought of the rebels, going without so much for the sake of the greater good, of Leia, forced to give up everything, and the rest of the galaxy, living in poverty while those with money squandered it on expensive vacations.

"Well," Nynaeve said quietly, "We have so much to catch up on but I'm sure you'll want to settle in after your journey. It would be wonderful if you could join us in our room for tea when you've finished."

Leia started. Join _us _in _our_ room? What exactly was the relationship between her old friend and Dr. Auuel? Leia mechanically replied that they she and "Ric" would love to.

"Wonderful," Auuel said jovially. "We're in room 2103. Get checked in and we'll see you later." He bowed, took Nynaeve's small hand in his and strode towards the lift. Han stared after him in disgust.

"I don't-"

"Later," Leia murmured. "Not in the lobby."

Realizing the princess was worried about being over heard, Han shut up and followed her to the desk.

"Hello, Gentlebeings. Welcome to the Pink Sky Hotel and Casino," said the human receptionist in a board voice. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes," Leia answered blushing slightly at the prospect of being Han's wife and handing over their fake ident cards. "Ric and Meiynè Baerlon of Naboo. We're here for the convention."

"Ah, yes," he replied, typing into his computer terminal. "Here we are, Room 1629. These are your keychips. Enjoy you stay."

Checking into a hotel with Han Solo was embarrassing enough, Leia decided as they headed towards the equally pink lift. What would being in a hotel room, alone with him be like?

The familiar, awkward, silence settled over them as they rose to the sixteenth floor. The moment they entered the room however, Han, ignoring the lovely décor, began to speak.

"I don't like that Auuel guy. What in hell is he doing with your friend?"

Leia bit her lip for a moment, then answered. "I don't want to know. Although he does make one thing easier."

Han turned toward the princess in confusion. "I don't get. If you ask me, that guy is trouble, no matter how many degrees he has."

" Dr Auuel doesn't just have degrees. He has access to all the Interstellar Academies of Medicine's records, files, research, _everything._" Leia placed her bags on the couch and began rummaging around in it. As much to avoid looking at the princess's backside as anything Han inspected the suite.

Unlike the rest of the hotel so far the room did not have a trace of pink in it. It was all blue. The walls and plush carpet were matching shades of deepest blue, contrasting elegantly against the slivery-gray toned curving furniture. The main feature of the suite however was not the accessories but the floor to ceiling transparisteel window that took up an entire wall, letting in the afternoon sun and casting a warm glow on the otherwise cool and minimalist room. The rest of the suite looked to be much the same; all designed will soft flowing lines in various shades of blue. To one side was an alcove that look to be a kitchenette and to the other two door leading to the 'fresher and the other to what Han decided would be the bedroom. The full realization of that fact hit Han with the force of a crashing asteroid. One bedroom. One bed. He cursed himself for accepting this mission. They had just arrived and things were not looking good.

Leia turned back to Han, a data chip and a small mechanical device in her hand. "Having Auuel around," she said, "will make our job much easier. He is the president of a huge interplanetary organization. He'll most likely have a portable terminal connected to his main computer. What we are going to do is first copy all his files onto this data chip and then we plant this." Leia held up the device. "Its called a Shadow Plug, the receiver is in my portable computer. Newest Imperial technology. W hen implanted into any kind of computer terminal it instantly creates a link with the receiving computer. Basically, it will cause a computer to think the receiver is just another terminal in the network so that anything Auuel saves onto his computer we will be able to pick up on my computer. And the best part is that in the unlikely event that it _is_ found, Auuel will assume that it's the Imperials spying on him not us."

Again, Han thought, real Rebel ingenuity. He whistled lowly. "How did you get that thing?" he said, nodding to the Shadow Plug.

"Supply and Procurement raided a high-tech weapons factory not long ago. We managed to get three more of these."

Raising his eyebrows, and wondering what would be done with the other devices, Han posed a final question. "Right. So how do we get the thing in his terminal?"

"I thought that was obvious, Hotshot," Leia replied slyly. "While we're drinking our tea with Nynaeve and the doctor I'll slip off to the "'fresher". As long as you keep them entertained for a couple of time parts it should be easy."

Han looked dubiously at the princess. "You sure you what to do this?"

"Absolutely. And anyways, it has to be me. Not only have I been trained to use this thing, Nynaeve trusts me."

After a tour of their rooms, during which both Han and Leia realized there was no way around the fact that the room held only one bed, they headed off to tea. Five floors above their own Han and Leia waited for the door to room 2103 to open. Looking around Han decided that this floor was even more elegant then theirs. Glancing at the princess, he wondered how she was holding up. Meeting a long-lost friend under-cover must be hard enough, but to have then plant a bug on that friend… Even Solo felt he might have a hard time with that.

Unbeknownst to Han, she was thinking exactly that. The door opened to reveal Nynaeve's familiar face and Leia's guilt tripled.

The princess and the smuggler were ushered into the suite's living area as Nynaeve assured them not to worry about their cover. "Nygel is extremely paranoid about being spied on by the Empire." Han and Leia exchanged a glance, knowing the doctor had every reason to be paranoid. Thinking they did not believe her, Nynaeve went on. "The one thing I can promise you is that we will not be over heard. And that Nygel will not be back for quite a while. I thought I best for us to talk in private, Leia."

Relieved that he did not have to play the part of an upstanding doctor, for the moment at least, Han stuck his hand out to his "wife's" friend. "I'm Han Solo by the way," he said. "Pleased to meet you Dr. Grazya."

"Please, call me Nynaeve." The woman smiled. "If I remember correctly, Winter told me you are one of the heroes of the Battle of Yavin." She turned to the princess. "Why aren't you married to him Leia, he seems like quite a catch to me." she wickedly replied gesturing to a serving droid for the tea.

The princess glanced at Solo and blushed. "Actually," Leia began, "Han and I are…" she thought for a moment, "...just friends."

Han smiled at her, feeling truly grateful that the Alderaani princess counted him as a friend. Despite the fights and the awkward moments that seemed to be all they shared, Solo knew that he was one of the few people she trusted. Han watched Nynaeve for a minute, listening as she apologized for teasing them and explained the two different pots of tea on the tray.

"You see, I had a very bad case of Iefronan Fever last year. It's extremely difficult to treat, even at the best of times, and I was rushed to see Nygel, who specialized in that type of thing before he became president of the Academies. That was when we first met. He used an experimental treatment on me and it's worked very well, but I'm afraid that I am not at peak condition. However, I've been drinking this tea from a rare plant found on Kashyyyk and it has made a great improvement. The only problem is it tastes terrible, so I made a pot of stim-tea for the two of you."

Remembering Nynaeve's great love of conversation, Leia decided that taking her leave to the "fresher" sooner rather then later would be a good idea. After several sips of warm tea, Leia got up and excused her self. Like her own room, the fresher had a convenient second door so it could be accessed both from the living area and the bedroom.

Leia crept into the bedroom. A massive bed dominated the room, however across from the door stood a small desk with a portable computer terminal on it. A quick check determined that it was indeed Nygel Auuel's and, unhappily, Leia sat down to work.

Han Solo, meanwhile, was no happier then the princess. He wished Leia would hurry up. Nynaeve may not be the smartest woman, given she was sleeping with Auuel, but Han knew she was not at all stupid. Sooner or later she would notice something was up, and the princess wasn't helping matters. As good an act as she was putting on, someone who knew Leia as well as Nynaeve did would have to have realized that something was up. Luckily for Han, she thought it was him.

"So tell me Han," she said, "how long have you known the little princess?"

Solo grinned at Nynaeve's description of Leia. "Do you call her that in her presence?" he asked incredulously. Nynaeve nodded. "You're a brave woman. Yeah, I met Her Worship on the Death Star, rescued her actually. Right before she was to be terminated. She got me and the kid stuck in the trash compactor and then insulted my ship. Some rescue."

"The kid?" she asked curiously.

"Luke Skywalker. Farmboy turned Rebel hero, some career choice, huh? I was taking him to Alderaan when we got sucked onto the Death Star and into this whole mess."

"It sounds like you and Leia have a …tempestuous relationship. I know for a fact that she would not enjoy being addressed as "Your Worship,"

"Doesn't stop me from calling her that," Han quipped. "But yeah, I guess we are a bit _tempestuous_. Okay, a lot tempestuous. But, as I said earlier, I like her best when she's a fireball."

Leia took that moment to enter the room. And she had evidently heard Han's last comment. "Fireball, eh? That's rich coming from the self-centered nerf-herder of the year."

Han smiled lazily at the princess. She had been successful. Han knew that she never would have freaked out about "fireball" if she hadn't been able to plant the chip. "I tell it like it is, Sweetheart," he drawled. "You, on the other hand, forgot to add devastatingly handsome to you list."

"You mean devastatingly bantha-brained."

Nynaeve looked from one to the other and remembered that tempestuous could be used as a synonym for passionate….

To be continued…

A/N: There you go. With Chapter 4 all done, now it's on to Chapter 5. A chapter that will include, if I don't change my mind, a formal dinner and the dynamic duo sharing a bed…. Hopefully it'll be finished and up faster then this one was. Anyways I hope you liked it and please review.


	5. Destination Unknown

A/N: I know, it's been ages since my last post. I've been busy with other stories lately but don't worry; I haven't forgotten about pre-ESB Han and Leia patiently waiting for me on Ord Mantell! I must apologize for the length of this chapter, think of it is as a sort of Chapter 6- Part 1. I meant for this chapter to be a lot longer but time waits for no fan girl. Thanks to all for your reviews and continued support. And don't worry, Star Wars still belongs to George Lucas and I am still making no money from this. All is right in the world.

Chapter 5- Destination Unknown

"That," Leia stormed as Han shut their hotel room door, "was the most useless conversation I have ever had with Nynaeve Grayza! And given the amount that woman talks, that's saying a lot."

Han had known the princess was angry the moment they left Nynaeve's suite and, in all honesty, was glad to know he was not the cause. "If that's all you're pissed about Sweetheart then I guess I was right in assuming got that bug planted…"

"Of course I planted the Shadow Plug," Leia snapped. "But that was only half of our mission, less then ha-"

"Oh! I thought we were all done!" Han cut her off sarcastically.

"May I finish?" the princess said sharply and Solo had the grace to look slightly ashamed. "Nynaeve said in her communication that she has information "_vital to the survival of the Rebellion_". None of what she said this afternoon could even remotely be considered that."

Han hated to admit it, even to himself, but he knew she was right. The Alliance needed medical supplies and personnel, the sooner they got this apparently vital info the better. Better for then Rebellion, he mentally reminded himself. He was only in it for the money.

"I don't know," Han said honestly. Maybe she wants to let us get familiar with the organization first. Maybe Auuel was listening in and she wanted him to think were here on a social visit. Maybe…stang, I wish we could know who the bad guys are and just shoot 'em. I've said it before, I much prefer a straight fight to all this sneakin' around with no idea who's on our side and who's out to get us."

Leia noticed, and couldn't help but like hearing Han's use of the word us. Maybe he was thinking about staying…In any case she agreed. Despite an upbringing of pacifism Leia had long since admitted that pulling a blaster was much easier then negotiating.

Han scanned the room, making sure all was right, and noticed something odd. "Sweetheart, look at this." On the low table in front of the couch sat a lone data chip.

Leia picked it up. "It's not one of ours," she said, studying it. The princess pulled her data pad out of a pocket and inserted the chip. Leia quickly read the contents and silently handed the pad to Han.

_My dear Leila, _it said. _I apologize for the complete lack of substance in our conversation. And before you go mental wondering how I got in, let's just say living with Nygel has its benefits. And so to business, there is a fraction here that supports the organization you belong to, some more so then others. While not everyone agrees, we are a group devoted to healing and helping; therefore there is a strong base of support. You will be sat, tonight, at dinner with a few of these people. While I do not advise you to take them into your confidence, yet, you will learn much, and can possibly gain quite a lot, from them. Included on this chip is the itinerary of the meetings you will be attending over the next five days. Particularly important is the Benevolence Committee meeting, the purpose of which you can most likely guess. Best wishes. _

Han looked tersely at the princess. "It could be a trap," he reasoned.

"It's not."

"How do you know that," Han demanded.

Leia sighed, pain filling her now blue eyes, "Lelila was a childhood nickname. All the people who now of it, except for Winter and Nynaeve, are dead."

"Oh," was all Han could say.

Suddenly exhausted, Leia sat heavily down on the silvery couch, undoing the top button of her far too warm, high-necked dress.

Han froze where he stood, transfixed by the few centims of newly exposed skin. He mentally shook himself, telling his body that he had seen quite a bit more skin in her low-cut gown at the Yavin medal ceremony. It was, he belatedly realized, not the skin but the sight of Leia undressing that caused him to react so.

Feeling his stare, Leia became conscious of Han watching her. Meeting his gaze, she boldly undid the next button. Solo swallowed hard and took a step towards her.

Leia was suddenly gripped with an unreasonable fear. What was she thinking, starting something she could not finish? Leia realized she had gone far beyond innocently joking around with Han the moment she consciously undid that button for him. Why had it felt so natural to do…? Averting her eyes, the princess spoke. "I…I need to get changed for dinner." Saying nothing more Leia picked up her case, and rushed out of the living area into the bedroom.

Watching her go, Han took a steadying breath. Although having so strong a physical reaction to Leia Organa was nothing new to him, Han was not used to have nothing to blame that reaction on but less then five centims of skin.

But what if it was _more_ than physical? What if… The only way Han could tolerate the thought of having genuine feelings for the princess was to get very, very drunk. Luckily the formal dinner promised to offer plenty of booze.

In the bedroom, meanwhile, Leia was fairing no better. The large canopy bed, although it looked far more comfortable than the standard-issue Rebel cots, only served to remind her of the _situation _she and Han would have to face after dinner.

Sighing, Leia dumped her case on the bed and took off the heavy blue dress. Slipping into a dark green dressing gown and undoing her braided hair, she headed for the 'fresher.

Two hours later Han was starting to get worried. Her Worship was definitely not one to take so much time getting dressed. Could she have slipped in the 'fresher? Been overcome by grief for Alderaan? Or worse still, what if the bounty hunters, or the Imperials had gotten her?

Han sprinted across the hotel suite and knocked on the bedroom door. No answer. Resigning himself to the worst, he opened the door, walked in and was surprised to find Leia Organa curled up on the huge bed, fast asleep.

On the dressing table beside her was an array of hair styling products and a flowing gown that matched her new eye colour hung near by. Solo turned his attention to the princess herself. It seemed Leia had been about to get dressed when she lay down for a nap. A well-deserved nap too, Han decided. She looked so serene in sleep, something rarely seen in her, that Solo could not bare to wake her up, despite the time. Instead he sat down on the bed beside her, yielding to the longing to touch her smooth cheek, caress her soft hair…. Han closed his eyes, savoring the quiet peace, the sent her perfumed cleanser. Looking on her once more, he listened for the sigh of her breath and his eyes focused on her half-open lips. And it was there again, the desire to kiss her, the desire to make her his. And it would be so easy.

Leia rolled towards him, her sudden movement startling Han out of his thoughts. Furious with himself for even thinking of Leia, the _princess _for Sith's sake, like that he jumped of the bed and started towards the door.

Han's nervous movements, however, jarred Leia from sleep. Sitting up, she blearily called after him, "Han… What time is it? How long was I asleep?"

Turning to her, trying to ignore the captivating image of the Alderaani princess sitting in bed, Han answered. "Don't know. An hour, more or less." Her eyes were brown again he noticed. She must have taken the contacts out for her shower.

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause, until Han said, "I'll…uh... leave you to it. 'kay?"

If Han had entertained any hope that the dinner would be enjoyable it was brutally quashed the instant he saw Leia. Han realized very quickly that her outfit was definitely the most deliberately sexy he'd ever seen on her. The princess's neck and shoulders were bared and more than a hint of cleavage was displayed. Her red-dyed hair was loose. Waves of gauzy blue-green material flowed against her body in a way that was classy, yet provocative.

Leia noticed Han stare and blushed, absurdly pleased, despite her embarrassment that the Corellian approved. Determined not to let the familiar awkward silence set in, Leia tried to think of something safe to say.

Han, luckily, beat her to it. Sort of. "You look beautiful," he said.

Surprised by the unexpected compliment, Leia did not know how she should react. She had never been called _beautiful_ before. It least not in that way, not so sincerely that it made her feel truly deserving of the praise. She smiled shyly and spoke. "There bedroom and 'fresher are free. Just let me get some stuff and I can do my hair out here."

"Leave it down," he said. "They'll never guess you're not Naboo that way."

Leia thought for a moment and then grinned. "Okay. I'll just get the curler, some pins and ribbon."

To be continued….

A/N: I know, I know, it's quite a bit less then I promised. Well, I can safely say that I _will_ have Chapter 6, which _will_ include the formal dinner and sharing a bed, up by April 1st. I have almost all of it written, but not yet typed, and as I am going to Mexico for the next week will not be able to post until after I get back. Thanks so much for your patience and have an awesome March Break! Please review!


	6. Opposition Research

A/N: I'm back! I told you I would be and here I am. Yes. I know. It's been a year since I posted. But hey, I did almost completely rewrite this chapter and then decide that didn't work either, and THEN managed to rewrite it so it had a chunk of both. And now I have bunch of stuff I'm gonna work in later. Whoo-hoo. Anyways I want to thank all the people who have reviewed telling me to keep writing, because if it weren't for you I most likely would have given up a long time a go. So you can all stop begging now. Actually keep begging. I love the motivation. Thanks again. Oh. And everyone knows I don't make any money off of this, right?

Chapter 6- Opposition Research

The welcome banquet was held in the Pink Sky's formal dining room, which, unlike the other public areas of the hotel was not pink at all but decorated completely in white and gold. The room was set up with about thirty-five or forty round tables of eight beings. In the front was a long rectangular table where Auuel and Nynaeve sat with several older, distinguished looking doctors. Probably about three hundred in all, a relatively small turnout Nynaeve had said, due to the war.

Han and Leia were placed at a table towards the back of the room with six other young, up-and-coming, and, if what Nynaeve said was right, rebel-sympathetic doctors. Although, as Leia noted, five out of six were human, they were wildly different. To her left sat a woman with vaguely rodent-like features wearing a brown dress that looked more like a sack than anything else. Beside her sat two men about Leia's age deep in discussion about the latest bio-medical technologies for amputated limbs. Next was a lonely looking Diagnosian who was doodling on his fancy cloth napkin. To his left was a tall intelligent looking woman with short-cropped black hair, avidly reading a holo-novel and beside her, on Han's other side, a handsome golden-haired man who looked eerily familiar to Leia.

When Han and Leia sat down the entire table turned to them and stared at the flashy Naboo clothing. The rodent-woman spoke first, introducing herself as Eenid Hadlo, a physician from Thyferra . Leia smiled kindly, although she had the feeling that Hadlo disapproved of her flamboyant dress. "I am Meiynè Baerlon of Nabbo," she said, inflecting her speech with a subtle Naboo lilt, and nodded to Han, colouring slightly. "This is my husband Ric. I am a pediatrician and he specializes in alien physiology."

Although the amputated-limbs men looked slightly disappointed at the fact the Leia was 'married' they eagerly introduced themselves as Jett Vesputan and Thainan Oldoen of the planet Carhienin nonetheless. Leia couldn't help but notice with amusement Han's annoyed glare.

"You are far from your home," the Diagnosian noted. "I am Ba'rad Yalawari of the Diagnosian Physician's Guild," he said touching his snout in greeting.

"I have admired your race for many years, but have never had the honour to meet one of you in person," Leia lied. While she _did_ greatly admire the Diagnosians she had, in fact, been schooled by one on Alderaan. But to have him know that would blow their cover.

Han, meanwhile, has watching the handsome blonde man, who was gazing intently at Leia. The man spoke up. "Dr. Baerlon," he said, addressing Leia, "you look extremely familiar. I have never been to Naboo, but perhaps you visited my own homeworld of Alderaan before its destruction."

Han and Leia shared a nervous glance. "Who are you?" Han asked in the politest tone he could manage.

Leia couldn't tell if the man hadn't noticed or just chose to ignore Han's rude manners. "Gield Endel," he answered passively.

Abruptly, Leia remembered why he looked so familiar. Endel had been the name of a minor noble house on Alderaan. Gield was one of the younger sons of Aldar, the Lord Endel at the time of the planet's demise. A year older then Leia, he had been only infrequently present at the royal court even before he left the planet to study medicine on Coruscant.

The black haired woman, who had been silently watching the exchange, looked oddly at Han. "Your accent," she said, "it doesn't sound Naboo."

It was not an unexpected comment; Han was surprised the issue had not come up sooner. He gave the woman his best roguish grin. "I'm Corellian by birth. My beautiful wife is Naboo," Han said, giving Leia's hand an affectionate squeeze. "And you are?"

"Kess Prower of Coruscant." It was another name Leia recognized. The Prower family owned a large, extremely rich, shipping corporation. If they could be brought into the rebellion… Leia could hardly imagine the possibilities the sort of money could bring.

Trying not to notice the fact that Han's had was still resting on hers, Leia turned back to Endel. "I visited Alderaan several times as a child, I had relatives there. But that was a long time ago," she said, putting a subtle emphasis on her adopted Naboo accent.

Endel paused for a moment before continuing. "Maybe Coruscant then, the University? I don't imagine we'd be many years apart.

Han glanced around the table. Apart from the Alderaani, Han made a mental note to ask Leia about him, no one seemed to have recognized them. Maybe the whole married couple thing had been a good idea. At the very least, it enabled them to talk privately without causing suspicion.

Just as Han knew she would, Leia calmly answered Endel's question once and for all. "I'm afraid the Coruscant lifestyle is not to my taste. I studied exclusively on Nabbo. However, my husband and I travel a great deal. Perhaps that is it. As you can see, Naboo fashion is quite unique and often, well, demands to be remembered."

Han grinned, unsurprised, as Endel nodded, accepting Leia's explanation. He winked at the princess and was pleased to see her blush.

"As I was saying," Hadlo said, obviously continuing from where she'd left of when Han and Leia arrived, "it is a simple fact that Bacta immersion is the best method of treatment for an extremely wide range of complaints. That its use is controlled is preposterous!"

She looked around, apparently hoping for someone to dispute the issue and give her a chance to flaunt her knowledge of her homeworld's chief export. No one spoke. After a minute, Han decided to take matters into his own capable hands and mix things up a bit.

"I dunno," he drawled. The entire table turned to look at him. "Oh, the controlling of the Bacta is pretty stupid. But really, the idea that is the only possible _best_ method of treatment? Little close-minded if you ask me."

The Diagnosian Yalawari nodded in agreement. "I have found, with the difficulty of obtaining Bacta, that alternative methods have worked quite well. Old fashioned, perhaps; but efficient nonetheless."

Hadlo looked about to disagree when Auuel stood and called for the room's attention. "My friends," he announced, "it is a pleasure be here. In times of strife it is always a comfort to see so many beings who are dedicating their lives to healing in one room."

Endel snorted at that. Leia glanced sharply at him and he explained. "Auuel may have been a brilliant physician, by nowadays he's all bureaucrat. I doubt he's treated a patient since he was elected president."

"You don't like him," Han commented approvingly.

The Alderaani man looked around, making sure he would not be over heard. "I'm talking a risk by saying this," he said, "and I hope you don't take it the wrong way, but… To be honest, I feel that Auuel has practically sold this organization to the Empire. Obviously the funding has helped, and we are less likely to be picked up by Imperial agents, but Auuel is far to much of an Empire's man for my liking."

Encouraged by Endel's opinion, Leia smiled understandingly. "I know exactly what you mean."

Auuel finished his speech, and while he made no outward references to the Empire, Leia's practiced ears picked up more than a hint of its influence. The concept of loyalty and servitude to the "greater good" was particularly recognizable to all with past Imperial dealings.

As waiter droids began serving the first course, an Ithorian salad of some kind, Leia suddenly realized how hungry she was. After months of eating only re-hydrated rations, _real_ food would by a welcome treat.

For a while the table was silent, everyone busily eating the delicious food. Han mentally evaluated his dinner companions. Eenid Hadlo didn't seem a particularly pleasant person, but she would have easier access to Bacta then most. The two Carhienian men, Vesputan and Oldoen, Han wasn't sure about. Judging from their earlier discussion they knew their stuff, but that was no guarantee. Prower would have a good deal of money to spare; but as for Endel, Han had no idea.

As Han appraised the others at the table, conversation had picked up again. The subject moved idly from smashball to the latest entertainment holo-vids to galactic politics. Han was, at first, surprised at how quickly the discussion had turned to a useful topic, but quickly remembered it was the princess he was sitting beside. He had a strong feeling that Leia had been manipulating the conversation from the moment she sat down at the table.

"I don't know what the Rebels think they are doing," Oldoen was arguing. _Obviously not_, Han silently replied. "I mean do they even _know_ the odds against them?"

With a small smile in Han's direction, Leia spoke. "I think they do know the odds, but I have a feeling they just ignore them."

"Personally, I respect them," Endel said smoothly. "It takes strong convictions to do what they are doing."

"I don't know," said Vesputan. "What they're doing sounds more like suicide, and how much can they do if they're dead?"

Prower snorted. "Have you never heard of symbolism? They may die, but they live on as martyrs to their cause, a show of bravery and dedication. The dead can have a very strong influence."

"Well, yes," Vesputan admitted, "but-"

"Excuse me," Yalawari interrupted. "As interesting as this discussion is, it could be taken the wrong way by the wrong people if you take my meaning…"

Leia nodded in agreement. Now that she and Han had a taste of each person's opinions there was no need to continue the conversation in so public a place. "He's right," she said, "perhaps we can finish this at a better time, at the Benevolence Committee meeting maybe?"

Han glanced around; waiting for someone to ask what committee she was talking about. But the question didn't come.

No one spoke for a moment, obviously assessing the others reactions to the comment. Prower was the first to speak. "I have a feeling we all are on and know the propose of the Benevolence Committee?" A murmur of general assent went around the table. Turning to Leia, Prower spoke again. "If you don't mind my asking, how did know that every single one of us is on that committee?"

Leia smiled serenely. "We practice a profession where knowledge and information is key," she answered simply.

While Prower, Endel and Yalawari seemed satisfied with that, Vesputan and Oldoen looked nervous, and Haldo was glaring suspiciously at the princess.

As the conversation turned hastily back to less treasonous topics, Leia tugged gently on Han's sleeve. He bent to listen to her whisper in his ear. "So, what should we do now?" she said softly. "Any brilliant ideas, flyboy?"

Tempted by the feel of her breath on his neck and ear, Han grinned roguishly as her leaned in to answer her. "I got plenty of brilliant ideas as to things we should _do_…" he whispered suggestively. "But I think I would be more polite to wait till later."

Silently praying nobody had heard that exchange, Leia tried no to blush at his words. "Mystery why I even ask..." she muttered to herself, ignoring Endel's curious look.

With the job of stirring up thoughts of the Rebellion in the sympathizers' minds accomplished, Leia realized that she was enjoying herself. The food was wonderful and apart from that one questionable comment Han had been a perfect gentleman. Not only was he behaving appropriately he has actually making intelligent conversation, telling stories of he and Leia's 'travels'. Most were pure fiction, but once and a while he would slip in a partial truth taken from the various missions they had been on together. By the time the dinner plate were taken away, he even seemed to have won over Eenid Hadlo, who was asking Han about his opinions on everything and spending what felt to Leia like far too long agreeing with him.

Despite liking Han's show of good manners, Leia couldn't help feeling slightly uneasy. She felt to comfortable. Too happy. Enjoying oneself on a mission never lead to anything good. Leia was finding the part of Meiyné Baerlon far too easy to play.

Han noticed the princess's discomfort and, thinking it stemmed from guilt over the shadow plug, did his best to abate it, which only served to make things worse. The encouraging nods, loving smiles and hand squeeze, as innocently as they were meant, had the opposite effect.

The princess was not alone in noticing how normal the togetherness felt. Han soon realized that his actions were far more personal then he had intended. But somehow he couldn't stop. He had crossed the line from Ric Baerlon to Han Solo startlingly quickly, a fact he fully blamed on taking in the sight of the bare expanse of Leia Organa's neck and shoulders, and the feel or her small hand under his large one.

They sat silently for a moment, letting their table mates converse about cases of Normidian Plague around them, both wondering what the other was thinking. Han was about to venture a glance at the princess when he was interrupted by the arrival of desert.

At once blessing and cursing any god which might be listening, Leia used the excuse of adjusting her desert bowl to remove her hand from under Solo's. She noticed with relief that the rest of the table, with the possible unfortunate exception of Endel, had perceived nothing of the strange moment and were now busily tucking into the fruity desert.

It was, Han decided, time to find something stronger then the horribly sweet wine he was drinking. He was about to get up when he realized that Hadlo was speaking to him again.

"Well Dr. Baerlon," she said, "I think it's your turn." Han looked at her in confusion for a moment, but was saved as Hadlo spoke again. "What prompted you to study medicine?"

He glanced at Leia, and knew she was thinking the same thing. _This had better be good_. Knowing there cover could depend on his answer he uncharacteristically thought before he spoke, then grinned as an idea came to him.

"Well," he answered, "There was this Wookiee-"

Han was not able to finish. As he spoke an explosion hit the ballroom, noise and fire erupting with overwhelming force .The glowpanels failed, and in an instant smoke filled the air and shrapnel began to rain down from the ruined ceiling. Acting on instinct and ignoring the terrified screams around him, Han blinding grabbed the princess and dove under the little cover the table would provide.

Judging by sudden number of beings he heard throwing themselves beside him, the rest of the table had approved of the idea and followed suit. Smoke alarms began to wail, followed closely by the sound of the hotel's sprinkler system drenching the room, the hiss of fire-dampening foam and the crunch of rescue worker's boots entering the ballroom.

Hoping they were reasonably safe for the moment, Han risked a glance in Leia's direction. Through the near impenetrable gloom, he saw that the princess had landed in a heap beside him. Han found he hand and took it, hoping to anything out there that she was alright. "Le- Mei, you all right?" he said urgently, struggling to be heard over the noise.

Leia used his hand to pull herself up to a semi-sitting position. "I'm fine," she answered. "But I've got a really bad feeling about this."

To be continued…

A/N: So I lied again. They didn't go to bed in this chapter. But that's what happens when rewrites get messy. And they will soon. I pinky-swear. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and please review.


End file.
